Opposite Day!
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: When Tyson is bored, he makes up stupid holidays. But when Opposite day gets crazy, his teammates try to bring it to an end at the reunion that afternoon. But HOW will they do that? OneShot, first Beyblade Fic.


Opposite Day

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

A/N: This is my first Beyblade fanfic, and it is a one-shot, so don't expect anything more unless there are demands. Enjoy, and don't flame please, I'd think this crap is sort of something because it is my first time. It was rounded up in my spare time when I was bored, so I just got around to editting it. Alright? GOOD!

Disclaimer: I do not own BEYBLADE. I don't own anything here except my plot and crazy character scenes that don't make any sense, thank you, now me and my imagination has some work to do...

Tyson is so bored, so he makes today opposite day. When everyone's tired of him making up holidays, they plan to end it by humiliating Tyson at the reunion later that day. How will the team succeed?

Sigh Tyson gave out a stressful sound as he lay back onto the couch. Nothing, just silence and Kenny typing away on his laptop. He knew that it won't be boring for long, at least. Their reunion was today, and he'll meet all the teams again later on this afternoon. But the planes aren't going to arrive until 2:00 or so. Another sigh. Why is nothing ever so exciting anymore? Sure, they threatened his very life, but still… He had something to do.

If only today was Christmas, Halloween even, Easter? A festival, a fair? Anything would be better than this. He had a good 5 hours before 2:00, if there was a holiday, there'd be so much excitement, and he'd remember it forever. He turned to Kenny, who was talking to Dizzi, and went his way.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah Tyson,"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Dizzi found this great program online that studies beyblades virtually, and without any hacking, she made exact replicas of your blades so we can study them directly and virtually. You want to give it a try?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, I guess." Tyson said, but he really thought it was boring. Wait that was the exact opposite of what he felt, this could be a new experience…

Tyson started to walk right past Kenny with a grin on his face. "Tyson, you said,"

"Kenny, Kenny, 'You understand' that today's 'not' opposite day 'wrong?" Tyson asked with a tone of mystery in his voice.

"Huh? Today? But it's not until,"

"You 'don't know' that there's 'not' an opposite day 'wrong?"

"You're confusing me."

Wow, I confused Kenny, I must be getting good. Tyson thought.

"'Stop,' I 'won't' tell 'no one' that today's 'not' opposite day."

As Tyson went, Kenny scratched his head. "He's definitely gone crazy this time."

"Hey 'girls' what's 'not' up?" Tyson asked as he saw Ray, Kai, Max, and Daichi in an empty room.

"What's going on now? Has he gone crazy?" Daichi asked.

Tyson took all his strength not to reply. "I'm 'crazy alright' you 'don't' know today's 'not' opposite day?"

Kai sighed. It was another one of his plans for fun, the young blader know that nothing's going to happen anytime soon so he was creating 'something' that would happen. "Tyson, excuse us for a while." Kai spoke with no emotion as the rest of the bladers joined Kai, and Tyson gave a smirking grin to himself, his plan was in motion.

"So, Kai, what's going on?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, we were just off doing nothing, and in 4 and a half hour we got to go." Max said with a weird expression on his face.

"What? I thought looking at Kai and trying to make him laugh was fun." Daichi spoke, which made the others look at him strangely.

"Tyson got another one," Kai spoke after the random gang stopped talking.

"What is it this time? And of our reunion of all times?" Ray asked.

"He apparently, discovered, opposite day." Kai sighed.

"Oh, this might be bad." Max muttered.

"You're right; he might cause chaos at the reunion." Daichi acted mature.

"True or…" Ray trailed off to see the others expressions. A moment later after discussions again and again, the gang had a smirk on their faces. "Operation: Humiliate Tyson in front of all the teams using his plan of opposite day for fun!" They shouted. Kai sighed. "Or just: Operation: Humiliation." Nods.

"Play along okay?" Max whispered to Daichi, who was the first to go. He gave a thumbs up as they turned around.

"So, Daichi," Tyson spoke.

"Yep, I'm 'so dreading' that reunion." Daichi gave a thumbs up behind his back as he got back to Tyson. "Why 'don't we do' something else instead? Perhaps, 'sitting around?" That confused Tyson. That's not even opposite, but it confused him alright.

"'Not okay,' sure, um, we'll 'do something.'" Tyson lost it, he couldn't keep up with the opposites now, and he struggled for words. Nothing came out.

Kai, who confused everyone as he said this: "Tyson, today is 'not' opposite day, so the sky is 'yellow' the grass is 'red, the sun is 'blue' the flowers are 'green' the violets are 'orange' and the oranges are 'purple' Mariah is 'black' and Ray's hair is 'pink' Driger turned 'gray' and Draciel turned 'white' Tyson is 'smart' and Daichi is 'behaving' Max is 'serious' and Ray is 'annoying' I am 'fun' 'wrong?" (That took a LONG time)

"Um, sure..." Tyson said as he left the room. Ray high fived Kai, who looked at him coldly. "Okay…" "Begin Phase two: Personality change." They all grinned, all but Daichi, who looked at Kai oddly. "HEY! I always behave!"

An hour later…

"Guys, I'm back!" Hilary yelled as she stepped through the doors. Only to be dragged by Max and into a room. "HEY!" Hilary shouted but then restrained her anger. "What's going on?"

As Ray explained everything, Hilary's anger turned to a smile. "Alright, I'm in. What's my part?" Then, the smile turned upside down. "I am NOT bossy."

A weird look from Daichi, and then Kai, and then Max and Ray. "Alright, I'll do it for Operation Humiliation." "Good, here's the plan, we worked out all the little bugs and stuff, Kenny is in it too. I phoned most of the teams except for F Dynasty because they forgot their phone, info from King and Queen, who sits next to them on the plane. And the Majestics because Enrique hogged the cell phone while talking to his um, admirers." Kai said.

"Wow Kai, I never saw this side in you."

"It never existed; I was practising for phase two."

"Oh."

Tyson walked in his backyard that was weird of Kai. He knew the sourpuss had a fun side to him, but not this. The young blader held up one finger as he recited a list from memory.

"Reasons of why Kai was so talkative back there. One, he's gone insane."

"Two, an evil alien replaced him with a hologram."

"Three, Kai has an alter-ego, who's fun and happy."

"Four, he lost his brains."

"Five, he's got a plan." Tyson's eye narrowed down the list, after 15 minutes, he decided that two was a little unreasonable, three was impossible, and four was kind of strange to begin with. "Alright, he's insane."

Three hours to reunion

"I got my part hands down." Max grinned as he lay back onto a couch chair.

"Me too, I think I can live this down for a few laughs." Hilary said.

"I might have some problems, but it'll sure be convincing." Ray replied as well.

"This is no problem for me!" Daichi said with excitement in his voice.

"And the grand finale is ready too, I just phoned all the others and they said they're all ready too." Kai replied.

"Kenny?" Hilary called out for him as they came out of the room.

"Yeah, I got everything under control."

"Good, Tyson'll never see it coming."

(A/N I'm just going to skip the three hours, and we'll go straight to 2'o clock okay? And the '' are going to stop, your turn to see the opposites!)

"Finally!" Tyson cried as the planes started arriving. The last to come was the F Dynasty and the PPB All starz. Kai raised an eyebrow. "I mean, err, don't mean, aww man!"

"Long time no see huh?" Lee asked as he saw Ray.

"Come on! This is so boring, let's go eat!" Ray cried, leaving everyone with strange expressions, especially Tyson. Kai smirked. Ray's doing his part awfully well; let's see if Tyson'll buy it.

They went into the party building Mr. Dickenson has rented for this reunion, it was huge! Tyson now knew that for his plan to work out, he'll have to play it smooth, convincing, and no mistakes allowed. He's going to have a bit of fun, no matter what the others tried to pull, and he was going to bring Kai back from the world of the insane, though he was better this way, there was no way I'd live with a happy Kai.

"Well, I should start this reunion by thanking all of you for taking the time to come, and as the party planner, as well as the one arranging most of the things today, I have decided to say hello to a new tournament in 5 months time. This new tournament will be world wide, but will include a few other countries who weren't included before." Kenny stepped up to the microphone, surprisingly, without Dizzi. Tyson was the most confused one. "Now, Mr. Dickenson has a few words to say."

"Thank you Kenny, now, concerning your reunion, it would've worked if I just sent all of you invitations, but I thought being together in person would've worked as well. That would raise your spirits more. So the fourth world championships will start in 5 months time and I hope you can all make it. Oh, and the Majestics will be joining again, along with the new improved Barthez Battalion. They will work out the name later." Mr. Dickenson looked to the team, who gave an approving look.

"Now, a few words from the captain of each team, and we'll get the reunion started."

After Lee, Miguel, Kane, Ozuma, Garland, Michael, King, Julia, (Who argued for quite a while with Raul of who should talk, because they were a tag team) Tala, and Zeo, who decided to show up with Gordo. Kai stepped up, who winked into the audience and his team mates, Tyson, not getting the signal.

"Well, after a long day and all here, I've decided that because of the celebration today, our team won't have any training for a week." Kai started out, unlike all the other captains. Judging by the confused expressions on everyone's faces, Kai knew he did a good job. "Goodness!" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed.

"Being grateful for winning for the third time as world champion, I hereby offer Tyson the role of being team captain, but only after this reunion can I make him official." Kai spoke. Tyson stared at him, with joy in his eyes, he almost ran up there to hug his former captain, but then realized that it wasn't official until after the reunion. Which would take like, most of the day and into the night as well.

"Alright, anything else?" Mr. D asked in state of shock.

"Yes, of course, I have now decided to step up and say that my favourite game is hide and seek, I love to sing and dance, and my passion is fun, fun, fun!" He gave a smile as he stepped off, leaving everyone in a shocked state. Tyson looked to himself. O, kay, he's insane.

"That, was… interesting." Mr. D said as he went to the mike again. "Let the reunion begin, um, and may I have a word with you Kai?" He stuttered helplessly. "Of course Mr. D!" Kai smiled as he skipped towards Mr. Dickenson.

My part's complete. I hope that was all for something. Kai thought. "Kai, what happened out there?"

"Nothing, I was just expressing my feelings, besides, you said nothing of the topic, and you really are going to put TYSON as captain? I'd understand if you'd put Ray for a try, but Tyson? Are you really going to go through with this?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, this is for Operation Humiliation, Humiliate Tyson of course, he made today opposite day, so we're playing along." Kai said after knowing his chances of hiding this was slim. Mr. D looked confused for a moment, and then spoke: "If it doesn't cause any trouble, I, suppose it's alright."

"Well, there'll be trouble alright, just don't spill anything, and I'll make sure Tyson'll never create a silly holiday again." Kai smirked. Mr. D looks confused, and then remembers when Tyson made 'Punch all people who's not his friend' day, he still got bruises from that. "Do it Kai."

"Well, we should go to the food now, shouldn't we? I'm starving, I feel like I can have 5 rounds of food!" Ray yelled as he pulled Daichi and Max by the hand.

"Gosh, Ray. You really shouldn't eat so much, I mean, it's really, really, bad for your health." Max said with worry.

"Come on Max, have some chocolate!" Ray said, stuffing some into his mouth, making Tyson's eyes bulge out.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." Max said, yawning, shocking everyone. Kai looks pleased. Wow, Max never done this before, perhaps he should take up acting.

"Ray, that's not good manners, get down here young man and eat with your chopsticks please." Daichi comes by. Tyson was in the verge of screaming.

"Tyson! I'd love to do your homework for the next week, I've thought it over and of course I'll help a friend in need. Your homework's considered done!" Hilary smiled.

"Oh, and Dizzi's yours to use now Tyson! I don't need her anymore, you can have her!" Kenny's voice rang through.

"Hey guys! You want to go outside and play something? We have a great big break so what do you want? Tyson? Hide and seek? It's your favourite!" Kai smiled. Tyson sweat dropped. Kai was smiling, at him, asking him, to play, hide and seek, instead of training. Tyson's brain does not respond to the following. "AHHHHHHHH! EVIL ALIENS TOOK OVER RAY,MAX,DAICHI,HILARY,KENNY, AND KAI! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Tyson yelled. Everyone laughed loudly, leaving Tyson so utterly confused.

"HAPPY OPPOSITE DAY TYSON!" They all shouted.

"What the?" Tyson asked.

"Well, there goes 'opposite day'" Kai gave a genuine laugh.

"You mean…" Tyson's eyes widened.

"It was a joke Ty, looks like you took the bait!" Max laughed. "Can I have my chocolate now?"

"But, it was, so," Tyson was scrambling for words.

"Come on, admit it, you were totally freaked." Daichi teased.

"Was not!"

"Was TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Break it up!" Ray started his usual routine. Tyson sighed in relaxation. "Finally, Ray's back to his normal self. I don't know what I would've done if he actually competes with me in food!" Tyson laughed, and so did everyone else.

"Well, I hoped you enjoyed that performance." Kai stared at Tyson's hopeful eyes. "and no, you are not the captain, I'd give it to Daichi rather less." Daichi blew a raspberry at him, making Tyson glare and chase him around the room.

"Finally, everything's back to normal, say good bye to opposite day." Ray sighed.

A week later…

"Hey guys! Guess what? Today's 'dress up in stupid costumes' day!" Tyson shouted.

"And you're first in line." Kai smirked.

THE END!

Thanks for reading this humour fic I rounded up in my time of boredom, so tell me what I need to improve on. Oh, review please, and this IS my first beyblade fic after watching the show for two years. Thanks a lot!

Sakura-Moonlight


End file.
